


How to Own a Wolf

by The_ObiWan_of_Stories



Series: How to Own a Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Kidnapped Derek Hale, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Shotacon, Size Difference, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ObiWan_of_Stories/pseuds/The_ObiWan_of_Stories
Summary: Derek is kidnapped and it is not at all what he expected.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: How to Own a Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664779
Comments: 12
Kudos: 281





	How to Own a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone anything in this fic and this shouldn't happen in real life. With that said, read the tags and if this is not for you don't read it. Especially don't comment on it saying how gross it is because I know. 
> 
> Please don't post this anywhere else. I would like for it to stay here. 
> 
> Also, I edited this myself so, if you notice any mistakes, please tell me. 
> 
> I can't really think of anything else to say so I guess enjoy!

Derek wakes up not remembering where he was much less how he got there. He feels groggy but he doesn't remember going to sleep. He takes a minute to find his bearings and then he starts to look at his surroundings.

This doesn’t seem to be a place that Derek recognizes. The room he is in looks like a basement. There is stuff covered in white sheets everywhere. Derek himself seems to be sitting on an old but comfortable mattress. When he reaches out to one of the sheets to examine what’s underneath, he finally notices that his arms are bound above his head with metal shackles attached to the wall. Instantly, the panic makes his mind alert. He tries fruitlessly to break free by pulling on the chains. The panic increases because no ordinary shackles should be able to hold him. As a werewolf, he should be able to break out with his supernatural strength. With that new knowledge, he can only come to one conclusion – hunters.

His mother warned him about people out there who wanted to hunt them because they are scared of what werewolves can do. Hunters are supposed to follow a code to not hurt a werewolf unless they have hurt a human. He knows for sure that he didn’t hurt anyone but, after a second of introspection, he remembers Uncle Peter told him one time that not all hunters follow the code. Since they kidnapped him, it seems more likely that it is one of those hunters. He doubts it but maybe whoever it is will let him go once they know he hasn’t hurt any humans. 

He starts to look for a way to escape. He appears to be under the stairs that lead up to what he assumes is a house. There seems to be a small window across the way that is letting in natural light. The only other light in the room seems to be from a hanging light bulb that must be attached to a switch since it doesn’t seem to have one on it.

None of that seems to help though. 

All of a sudden he notices movement on his right. He must have been more out of it then he thought if he didn’t notice someone else was here. Now that he actually focuses, he notices a heart beat and something that smells like caramelized sugar and cinnamon.

“Hello!” he says. He realizes that, if it is hunters, he probably shouldn’t let them know that he is awake. It seems like it might be worth it though; to know what he is up against. His mom will probably come for him anyway and he’ll just have to hold on until then.

All of a sudden, a young child came out from behind a wardrobe that is covered in a sheet. He looked to be eight or nine, had pale skin, and golden, doe eyes. It took him a second but he recognized the kid. He had seen him around town with the sheriff a couple of times. His name was escaping him though. 

This didn’t make sense. What is this kid doing here? As a matter of fact, where his here? He attempts to ask the kid but as soon as he is about to open his mouth he is interrupted.

“You’re awake!” the kid says. After he is done talking, he moves a little closer to where Derek has been chained.

“Yeah. Where are we?” Derek says but the kid keeps speaking.

“I was starting to get worried since you have been out for more then seven hours.” 

“Seven hours!”

“Yep" the kid says popping the p.

He is once again panicking. How has his mom not found him yet if he has been missing for that long? It seems impossible that she hasn’t noticed that he hasn’t come home. His siblings, aunts, or uncles should have noticed his absence too. He really needs to find a way out of here.

“Hey kid! Where is this and why are you here?”

All of the sudden, the kid looks upset like his puppy just got kicked or something. He continues to move closer though. When he moves closer, Derek sees the moles dotting his skin. Seeing them makes him feel like he has seen this kid somewhere else before. 

“My name is Stiles. Do you really not remember me?”

“Uh…” Derek thinks that this isn’t the pressing matter right now. He will humor the kid anyway to hopefully sway him into giving up information or helping him escape. “Well yeah, I've seen you around town with the sheriff when you were younger. Can you get your dad?”

“You also saved me from a bully several months ago. You know, Jackson Whitmore."

That doesn’t seem to be ringing a bell so Derek keeps thinking about it. On second thought, he does remember that happening. 

He was on his way to see Kate and he saw this one kid picking on another about losing his mother. He remembers thinking that that is a cruel thing to make fun of someone for. The kid that was the subject of the bullying said something to the other that made him mad. This kid, Jackson apparently, pushed the other to the ground and was about to hit him. He immediately went over there and stopped him.

Derek vaguely remembers making sure that the other kid was okay but then Kate texted him. She was saying something about going down on him if he hurried. The blood pretty much immediately left his head and went to his other head. Understandably, his mind was somewhere else at that point so he was a lot distracted. Now that he thinks about it, the kid getting picked on did have honey brown eyes and moles like this one.

“Now that you mention it, I do remember that but I was a little distracted then.”

“By your really old girlfriend.”

Derek paused. No one was supposed to know that. They have been keeping it really discreet. He even deletes their messages after he reads them and showers with scent cancelling body wash. They also only meet up in the woods so no one has a chance of seeing. How could this kid possibly know about Kate? 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” says Derek. Maybe the kid doesn’t know what he is talking about. He does seem kind of precocious. Maybe he is just talking about one of Derek’s siblings or aunts.

“You know that blonde lady that looks like she is thirty. What was her name? Oh yeah Kate.” 

Well that just shot that theory down. It also seems a little harsh to call Kate old. She is only 25 years old but he remembers age seeming more severe when he was younger so he’ll cut this kid some slack.

“How do you know about that?”

“After you saved me, I followed you. I wasn’t quiet. How did you not hear me? I mean I understand Kate not knowing since she has human ears but I thought that werewolves had better hearing.”

At that admission, Derek is so surprised. That is a secret his family has been keeping for generations. How the hell did this eight or nine year old kid find out about that? He asks him as much and starts to feel like a broken record. He just keeps asking how this and how that.

“I told you I followed you and then I followed her.” There is a little pause in the conversation but almost immediately the kid breaks the silence. “Did you know that she was a werewolf hunter?” 

“You’re lying!” says Derek. There is no way that Kate hunts werewolves. He would have smelled the wolfsbane. Then again, she is the one who gave him the scent cancelling body wash. 

“No I’m not!” said Stiles petulantly.

As Derek listened to Stiles heart beat, he realized he must be telling the truth since it was a steady as a surgeon’s hand. 

“She must be the good kind of hunter. That only hunts the werewolves that hurt humans.”

“I don’t think so. I heard her talking to these three guys about burning down this house in the woods. I’m pretty sure she meant your house. I don’t think your family harms anybody. I would know.”

Hearing this, Derek felt his heart break. Kate had said that she loved him. He thought that she was going to be with him forever. She must have just been using him to find out about his family. He thinks he is going to be sick. 

While he is wallowing, he doesn’t notice how close Stiles has gotten. All of a sudden, he feels a small hand on his shoulder. It startles him a little but Stiles doesn’t move his hand away. 

It takes him a second to process everything that Stiles said because he was so focused on his heartbreak but something the kid said gave him pause. 

“What do you mean that you would know if my family has hurt anyone?”

“Because I’ve been watching you and your family. I was caught by your mom once but I was able to play it off. After that, I got more sneaky.”

That suddenly makes Derek feel creeped out but he tries to not let it show on his face. He feels like he shouldn’t offend the kid because he seems like his only hope of getting out of here.

“Since you are here, you must have followed whoever took me. Can you get me out of here?”

“No. You’re not leaving!”

He was not expecting that answer and it makes him blink. He stares at Stiles for a little while. With him so close now, he realizes that the smell of caramelized sugar and cinnamon from earlier must have been Stiles. After this registers in his brain, it starts to make sense a little. The smell of caramelized sugar and cinnamon is all over this basement. There is no way that this child is a passive participant in his kidnapping. He has definitely been here enough for his scent to have sunk in to everything. 

He is going to have to find another way out of here. 

“If you’re not going to let me out, can you at least tell me why I’m here?”

“That’s simple. Because I love you.” That seems to make even less sense to Derek. This kid seems a little too small to know what love is. He doesn’t even know Derek. How can he possibly say that he loves him?

Now that Derek thinks about it, this kid also seems to have been stalking him. Possibly since he saved him from that bully. It seems unlikely that he did this on his own though. It is hard to get your hands on wolfsbane shackles and let alone whatever Derek had been knocked out with. That seems a little much for even the most precocious child. 

“How did you get me here?”

“Your girlfriend, Kate, had a lot of stuff used to hurt werewolves. Like these manacles and the sleeping medicine I used to knock you out. She was going to keep you, you know? I heard her plan. She was going to keep you prisoner and torture you. I just couldn’t let her do that. So I told my dad, in my most innocent voice, that I saw this woman hanging around a fifteen year old boy. You obviously. While he was arresting her, he also noticed all her illegal weapons and all of that blood. She is going away for a long time.”

“So my family is alive?”

“Yes.”

That admission made him feel so happy and relieved. His pack must be looking for him. He can go back home and forget that this ever happened. 

“My mom will find me and I’ll be able to go home.”

“No she won’t.” He thought that he whispered that. 

“What do you mean no?”

“Did you not hear me about the blood in Kate’s house? I framed Kate for murdering you. Before I took all of the things that I needed.” 

That makes even less sense. There is no way any half decent detective would believe that he was murdered unless it was his blood. How did this kid get enough of his blood to make it seem like he was murdered? He asked as much and the kid smirked. It looked strange on such a small face. 

“I told you that you were out for seven hours.” said Stiles. Like that somehow answered that question. All of this was getting more and more confusing as time went on. He sighed and tried to focus on something else for now. 

“What do you even want from me?”

“I don’t want anything from you. I want you and now I will have you… forever.”

That made him shiver. That sentence plus the look on the kids face was so creepy and this time he let it show on his face.

“There is no way you won’t get caught. Your dad is the sheriff and I assume this is your house. There is no way he won’t find me down here.” Derek said incredulously.

“My dad doesn’t come down here anymore. All of my mom’s possessions are down here. It hurts him too much to see these things. Besides, he is hardly ever home. The old neighbor lady watches me most of the time but she always fall asleep. I can do whatever I want.”

This situation keeps getting more and more hopeless. Everything that he comes up with keeps getting shut down by this kid. There has to be a way to get out of here.

As Derek starts to lose hope, he starts to go into his own head. He doesn’t notice that Stiles’ hand had moved until he feels it start to grope his penis through his jeans. He immediately startles and starts to back away from the kid as far as he can which isn’t far. 

“What are you doing?”

“The internet says that the best way to get a man wrapped around your finger is to seduce him. I had to look up what that meant but I did enough research to know exactly what to do.”

“You can’t be serious. You are like eight years old. You cannot have sex with me.”

“I’m nine years old.” Stiles says incredulously. “Besides, I have been prepping myself. I can now take my mom’s old dildo.”

There is so many things wrong with that admission that he doesn’t even know what to unpack first. This entire section of the conversation makes Derek horrified. This kid knows way too much for a nine year old. He is the same age as Derek’s younger sister, Cora. Derek cannot imagine his sister being able to do any of the things that this kid has apparently done. 

With Derek’s hands shackled above his head, he can’t really stop Stiles when he reaches for his pants again. Stiles unzips Derek’s pants and starts to pull them down his legs. Since Derek refuses to help the kid along, it takes quite a while but eventually his pants come off. Stiles reaches next to himself and pulls out some scissors. Derek starts to panic because he is not sure what the kid is going to do with those. Stiles just uses the scissors to cut off Derek’s shirt. The metal of the scissors feels cold against his skin. 

With the shirt out of the way, Stiles starts to touch Derek’s chest and ab muscles. He gropes about every inch of Derek’s exposed skin. While exploring, one of his hands brushes one of Derek’s nipples and he shudders. This makes Stiles very delighted so he continues touching his nipples hoping to get more reactions. He pinches one and that causes Derek to groan. Stiles thinks of an even better idea. He sucks on one of them and pinches the other between his fingers. Derek starts to squirm and buck his hips.

After a while, Stiles reaches next to him again but this time he pulls out lube. When Derek sees this, he renews his struggling. 

“This can’t be happening.” 

With how talkative Stiles has been, he was expecting a reply but he says nothing. Instead, he starts to take off his clothing. The shirt comes first. Shortly after, he is removing his pants and underwear. He positions his small and skinny body so he is laying on this back with his legs bent. He opens the lube and starts to squirt some on his fingers. He then rubs his fingers together to warm up the lube. 

Derek thinks that he must have really been doing this for a while if he knew to do that. 

Stiles takes one of his lubed up fingers and runs it in a circle around his dusty pink hole. A second later, he puts the tip of his finger in. That action causes a quiet moan to slip out of his mouth. He starts to move his fingers in and out at a steady pace. All the while he is staring at Derek with a hunger that doesn’t belong on his childlike face. It starts to make him uncomfortable. 

Stiles adds another finger and starts to moan. He turns over on his hands and knees in order to get a better angle. He also starts to play with his little cocklet. With that change, he starts to moan and whimper regularly. He even moans Derek's name a couple of times. 

Despite Derek’s best efforts, he is starting to get hard watching Stiles finger himself open so he tries to look away. A couple of minutes later, Stiles makes a high keening noise and Derek turns his head, on instinct, to look at the cause of that noise. Once he is turned towards him, he sees that Stiles has added another finger and Derek whimpers. 

Once Stiles hears this, he turns and sits up. When he see the state of Derek’s penis, he smiles. It’s another hungry look that doesn’t seem to belong on his face. 

“I think it’s your turn now.” says Stiles.

Since there is no more room for Derek to back up, Stiles reaches him in no time and starts to remove his underwear. As like with his pants, Derek refuses to move and help. When Stiles pulls the underwear to Derek’s mid thigh, his dick springs free. When Stiles notices this, his eyes darken and he licks his lips. He stops pulling the underwear down Derek’s thighs and instead goes to touch his dick.

“It's even better than I thought.” Stiles says when his hand first touches Derek’s penis. Derek moves his legs as far as he can to try and jostle him. His resistance is futile because his movement has been restricted by both his underwear and Stiles himself. To keep him from moving, Stiles leans in even farther and restricts his movement even more. 

With this new leverage, Stiles puts his mouth on the head of Derek’s cock. Without meaning to, Derek moans wantonly. Stiles takes that as a sign and starts to suck on the head. After a moment, he starts to swirl his tongue around the head and Derek is completely unable to keep his whimper quiet. Stiles’ tongue starts to dip under Derek’s foreskin and they both groan. The vibrations from that make Derek whimper once again. 

After a short while, Stiles tries to take his cock deeper but he starts to choke. He pulls off for only a second and then goes back down. This time he is able to take him much farther. He uses one of his free hands to stoke what he can’t fit in his mouth. His other hand is stroking his own dick. 

Derek’s mind is going blank with all of the sensations. Stiles must have really done his research. 

Stiles turns his doe eyes up to look at Derek’s face through his lashes and that almost pushes Derek over the edge. He begrudgingly finds that hot. A second later, Stiles pulls off of his cock and starts to position himself over it. 

“Don’t you think that this is going to far.” pants Derek. It’s his last ditch effort to stop this from happening. He has a feeling that, if this happens, there will be no turning back. He won’t be able to deny Stiles. His wolf will feel like he has claimed the human. Once that happens, he won’t be able to fight any longer. 

Stiles doesn’t even listen to him and starts to sink down onto Derek’s cock. He pauses with just the tip in to get used to the feeling of being penetrated so fully. After a couple of minutes, Stiles moves down a little farther and stops again. This continues until he is finally seated in Derek’s lap.

After he adjusts, he lifts up until only the head is left in him and then slams down. The moans that they both let out at that could make a porn star blush. 

Stiles keeps moving at a steady pace up and down. The sensations are driving Derek mad. A second later, Stiles stills and shudders. He must have hit his prostate. There is no other explanation. After that, he starts riding Derek’s dick with vigor. He goes so hard that their skin starts to slap together audibly. 

“Oh god” Derek moans.

The sensation is too much so Derek starts to buck his hips. The next thrust of Derek’s hips nails Stiles right in his prostate. On instinct, Derek plants his feet and starts to meet Stiles thrusts. Then they both loose it. Stiles comes on Derek’s stomach and moans his name really loudly. Since he is so young, his semen comes out clear and there isn’t much there. Him coming causes his walls to flutter and that sensation sets Derek off. With a few more thrusts, he is coming in Stiles. 

After his head clears, he immediately starts to feel ashamed. That’s it. He is done for. His wolf is literally purring in his mind. There is no way it’ll let him leave Stiles now that a claim has been made.

The feeling is so strong that he starts to cry. Stiles reaches for his face to wipe the tears away but Derek flinches. Derek then looks up with wide eyes as he scents stone cold anger coming from the child in front of him. The expression on Stiles face can only be described as chilling. This is the first time in this entire experience that Derek has felt afraid for his life. 

“I told you that you are mine.” He says as his face starts to form a scary and chilling smile. “You have no where to run so you should face the fact that you are mine forever.” 

Derek felt cold all over. It was clear in that moment that he is going nowhere.


End file.
